Traps and Temples/Dialogues
Xodarap Florest / Syetsym Streets 16:49 Agents: Participants, Annie Rodrigues is dead. Agents: Jonh Erick killed her. Luna Sayynonynte: So the serial killer really has potential... Alerquina Endrok: I Know it... the dumb blond would killed first. North Xodarap Florest 16:57 Alwyn Halmy: Do traps is not easy... i hope some idiot fall them. Marcilene Ashye (running): Glad you made an alliance with me Eduardo ... Eduardo Midas (running): Yes... sure (Marcilene activate a trap from Alwyn Halmy) (Poisonous needles begin to get off the ground) Marcilene Ashye: Run Eduardo!!! (Eduardo see the ground) Eduardo Midas: How you activate this??? Marcilene Ashye: I don't know!!! (5 Needles hit Marcilene arm) Marcilene Ashye: Keep running! (Eduardo and Marcilene hide in a tree back) Eduardo Midas: We almost died... Marcilene Ashye: (dizzy): We are fine... let's... take a break... (Eduardo pick a pill and give to Marcilene) Eduardo Midas: Take this, you will be better. Marcilene Ashye: Thank... You. South Xodarap Florest 17:08 Yuki Onama: I'm tired of run... i gonna rest in this tree Alwyn Halmy: Enough traps... (Alwyn see Yuki) Alwyn Halmy: What are you doing here? Yuki Onama: Alwyn??? Alwyn Halmy: Get out of here! Yuki Onama: Sorry.... Sorry, Sorry! Alwyn Halmy: Why are you so desperate? Alwyn Halmy: You are scared? Yuki Onama: (crying) No i'm not! Alwyn Halmy: Really? so i guess you will not mind if I steal all your equipment. Yuki Onama: I don't care... Alwyn Halmy: You don't care? Yuki Onama: Yes i want get out of here... I don't want play this stupid survival game. Yuki Onama: Kill me if you want, don't matter anyway. Alwyn Halmy: Whatever pussy, get up, I don't want you here. Yuki Onama: You want made a aliance with me? Alwyn Halmy: Why should I ? Yuki Onama: If we survive you cant kill me. Alwyn Halmy: So you're saying that if we survive for a while, I can kill you ??? Yuki Onama: Yes... Alwyn Halmy: Sound good for me... North Xodarap Florest 17:18 Luna Sayynonynte: Dang it... i don't found anyone to kill... (Luna cut his finger with a hunting knife, and licks the blood that was trickling) Luna Sayynonynte: Much better... (Luna Sayynonynte see ropes and lines) Luna Sayynonynt''e: Traps... probally from Alwyn. (Luna pick the hunting knife and cut the traps) ''Luna Sayynonynte: Not today Alwyn. (Luna Sayynonynte see Eduardo Midas and Marcilene hidden) Luna Sayynonynte: (thinking) Then the sweethearts are working together ... lamentable, it looks like I'll have to end this alliance. East Xodarap Florest 17:24 Andy Zack: We have much equipment, what can we do? we can already kill Luna if you want. Mandy Zack: No... we need more things... Andy Zack: Ok... hey what is that thing? Mandy Zack: What thing? (The twins look the Roshkua temple) Mandy Zack: Ah, is a temple. Andy Zack: We can go there and get a lot of supplies! Mandy Zack: Yes! Let's go! (The twins run to the Roshkua Temple) Syetsym Streets 17:32 Jonh Erick: Now I gonna kill Alerquina Endrok... Jonh Erick: She looks to be pretty stupid. Alerquina Endrok: Meh... this game sucks, not have internet and is boring... Alerquina Endrok: I'm tired... i gonna take a break and relax a bit. (Alerquina enter in a shack) Alerquina Endrok: Finally relax... Akise Aru: Hey! What are you doing here? Alerquina Endrok: I don't know... just relaxing. Alerquina Endrok: Want do a aliance? Akise Aru: Sure... Alerquina Endrok: So, who is you target? Akise Aru: I'm looking in Oskar Dias. Alerquina Endrok: Yeah, this guy is a pussy Akise Aru: Let's kill him? Alerquina Endrok: Sure... why not. Syetsym Abandoned Hospital 17:38 José Frota: I Gonna kill Oskar Dias José Frota: I Have Syringes and some medicine, I think I can kill him ... José Frota: Yes... I Gonna kill him! Syetsym Streets 17:45 Jenipher Aslerk: I Need find a good shack... for survive Jenipher Aslerk: This one look good... (Jenipher Aslerk enter in the shack) Marcelinne Barcel: What are you doing here? Jenipher Aslerk: I'm just looking for shelter... Jenipher Aslerk: Want do a aliance? Marcelinne Barcel: Ok... my target is Jonh Erick, you help me in kill him? Jenipher Aslerk: Yes! Syetsym Streets 17:55 Alerquina Endrok: You want kill him now? Akise Aru: Yes! Alerquina Endrok: So let's go! Oskar Dias: Dang... i need more equipment... Alerquina Endrok: Hey dummy Oskar Dias: What you want Alerquina? Alerquina Endrok: I don't know... Akise Aru: Surprise! (Akise pushes Oskar on the ground and begins to stab him with a knife) Akise Aru: Agents, Oskar Dias is Dead. End of Chapter 3 go to One Shot, Two Kills Chapter 4 of 16 For War